Impulsivity and Jealousy
by Meguxa
Summary: Quando o ciúmes e a vontade falam mais alto Remus se deixa levar por seus sentimentos e se surpreende em como aquilo pode ser bom.


A alguns meses aquilo vinha acontecendo, os pequenos toques, as conversas mais intimas, os quase beijos que aconteciam em meio a uma missão na qual estavamo juntos. E a meses vinha se controlando para que nada mais acontecesse entre os dois, o problema era que ficava mais e mais dificil.

Durante o periodo da lua cheia as coisas ficavam mais fortes, como se a cada toque que ganhasse dela, por menor que fosse, o deixasse completamente ligado, querendo sentir mais da pele dela contra a sua, como se aquilo fosse a solução de todos os seus problemas.

- Cara, você tem que parar de babar! O cachorro sou eu... – Não pode conter um riso ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Sirius, se deixando levar pelo braço dele que o puxava para mais perto. – Porque não faz alguma coisa logo? Está na cara que ela também quer algo!

- Não posso, e você sabe, padfoot! – Falou calmo, se afastando do abraço que ainda recebia, enquanto se encostava na parede atrás dos dois, ainda fitando a garota dos cabelos roxos que se encontrava a uma longa distancias de ambos. – Sou muito velho para ela, muito pobre e muito...

- Idiota por ficar repetindo isso sem nem perceber que ela não se importa com isso! – Revirou os olhos com aquilo, abrindo a boca para falar mais uma vez, mas parou no momento que viu a Tonks se aproximar de ambos.

- Temos que ficar de vigilia de novo naquele mesmo lugar. – Assentiu com as palavras dela, sentindo um pequeno toque em suas costas, antes de levar a mão para trás, afim de impedir que Sirius continuasse a lhe cutucar. – Quer ir comer alguma coisa antes de irmos para a vigia?

- Eu tenho que passar em Hogsmeade antes de ir... Preciso pegar uma coisa com Snape. – Ouviu um resmungo ao seu lado, sabendo de onde este saia. Deu um pequeno soco na lateral do corpo dele, tentando ignorar a expressão que apareceu no rosto da garota a sua frente. – Mas te encontro lá no horário certo...

- Até mais tarde então, Remus... – Moveu a cabeça em um cumprimento, antes de a deixar sair da casa dos Black, esperando que a maioria dos membros da Ordem se fossem para então puxar Sirius para um dos vários quartos da casa, o jogando de qualquer jeito dentro do comodo, ouvindo um riso alto com aquilo.

- Precisa se divertir com isso? – Perguntou frustrado, os dedos agarrando os cabelos com força, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala, ainda ouvindo ele ouvir. – Fico feliz que aparentemente a minha desgraça seja tão fascinante para você!

- Você não mudou nada nesses anos, Moony! Mal deixando que os outros se aproximem, mal se permitindo a ter amigos e uma pessoa para amar... – Se jogou na poltrona em frente ao amigo, afundando a cabeça por entre os dedos ainda sentindo aquela vontade louca de jogar aquela garota contra a parede ou qualquer superficie plana e simplesmente a tomar de uma vez por todas... Era definitivamente seu periodo do mês, como Sirius gostava de colocar. – Só pense bem... Ela sabe o que está fazendo se ficar com você, sabe do seu probleminha peludo e sabe o quanto você pode ser cabeça dura quanto a tudo isso... Talvez você devesse deixar ela decidir, da mesma forma que eu e James decidimos a anos atrás.

Esfregou ambas as mãos no rosto de forma cansada e até um pouco constrangida, antes de se levantar de onde estava para que pudesse seguir para a porta da sala. Gostaria de dizer um agradecimento, ou algo do tipo, mas não conseguia achar palavras para aquilo. Sabia que Sirius estava certo em algum ponto, mas no fundo de sua mente aquelas palavras ainda rodavam seguidas vezes, fazendo com que se sentisse ainda pior do que já se encontrava.

Chegou ao local da vigilia, fora logo abordado pela garota, sendo colocado contra a parede do local sentindo a varinha dela contra seu peito. Sorriu minimamente com aquilo, percebendo o quão preparada ela estava... Era mesmo uma boa Aurora, não tinha como negar. O problema era que aquilo só o deixava ainda mais excitado com a garota, ao ponto de sentir a necessidade por ela crescer dentro de si a cada segundo.

- Como você me chame quando estamos sozinhos? – A ouviu perguntar, se sentindo corar com aquela pergunta, desviando o olhar para um canto qualquer antes de responder baixo:

- Ninfa, como as entidades gregas... – A viu com o canto dos olhos ela afastar a varinha de seu peito e se desencostou da parede, acabando por ficar bem próximo a garota, podendo sentir o cheiro gostoso que ela exalava... Por Merlin, ia acabar ficando louco desse jeito... – Como está as coisas por aqui até agora?

- Tudo certo, se movimentações... – Os olhos desceram para os lábios dela, a vendo lamber eles, os deixando mais chamativos, até um pouco mais brilhantes do que já se encontravam. E ela ainda não tinha se afastado, o deixando ainda mais louco para que terminasse com aquele espaço que ainda se encontrava entre os dois e a beijasse de uma vez por todas. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada, e acabou por engolir em seco... Normalmente conseguia se controlar melhor, mas aquilo estava sendo impossivel no momento, o lobo parecia ficar mais aflorado com a proximidade da lua cheia e aquilo o fazia ficar mais... carnal.

- Bom... – Falou baixinho, antes de contornar o corpo dela para que pudesse olhar o local por inteiro, aproveitando a falta de proximidade para que pudesse regular a respiração que havia ficar até mesmo descompassada.

A vigilia continuou daquela maneira por algumas horas, os toques sendo mais constantes, o cheiro dela lhe inundando por inteiro e estava a ponto de jogar tudo pelos ares quando os próximos vigilantes apareceram, acabando por fazer com que se distanciasse por completo da garota, enquanto tentava se controlar ainda que dessa vez estivesse sendo dificil conter as necessidades que seu corpo parecia gritar para obedecer de qualquer forma.

Se despediram novamente, e seguiram seus caminhos separados. Iria para casa de Sirius, passar a noite com seu amigo, talvez beber como faziam nas noites que antecediam a lua cheia e comer todo o chocolate que poderiam, até que não conseguissem mais mais ficar em pé. Por isso passou em uma loja trouxa de doces, pegando as barras de chocolates que pode levar consigo do lugar e uma garrafa de uma bebida que uma vez Sirius lhe falou que tinha vontade de experimentar, antes de seguir para casa do amigo.

Abriu a porta do Largo Grimauld e quase deixou tudo cair ao ver Tonks parada a sua frente, conversando alguma coisa com Sirius, que assim que viu sua presença cortou qualquer assunto que poderia estar tendo com a garota e se aproximou de si.

- Querendo reviver as tradições de colégio, Moony? – Estreitou os olhos para ele sabendo muito bem que aquilo era uma tentativa de lhe distrair sobre o que ele e a garota poderiam estar falando, e aquilo pareceu assustar um pouco o outro maroto, fazendo com que ele se afastasse alguns passos antes de mover a cabeça em negação. Poderia mesmo estar com ciúmes? Ou aquilo era só mais uma peça que o lobo lhe pregava com tanta facilidade?

- Termine de falar com ela... Outro dia revivemos tradições... – Falou por entre os dentes, antes de sair pela porta que havia acabado de entrar, não esperando dar mais de um passo para fora da casa antes de aparatar na casa em que morava, abrindo a porta de qualquer jeito, para que logo entrasse por esta, a batendo atrás de si, mas algo o impediu de o fazer aquilo.

Se virou para fitar o que tinha impedido de bater a porta com toda a força que tinha, e ao ver ela ali parada segurando a porta como se ela nem a tivesse acertado com tudo a segundos atrás o fez jogar tudo para o lado e a agarrar com todas as forças que tinha naquele momento, o que não era lá pouca, o lobo estava ficando mais forte dentro de si... Talvez fosse o ciúmes...

Os lábios se encontraram com os de Tonks com vontade, tentando matar de uma só vez toda aquela necessidade que sentia por ela, e ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao perceber que ela correspondia com a mesma força que aplicava naquele toque. Um dos braços envolveu a cintura dela, enquanto a mão do outro empurrava a porta de qualquer jeito, antes de pressionar a garota contra a mesma, ainda em meio ao beijo que era mais e mais aprofundado por ambos.

Quando sentiu os dedos dela lhe tocarem a pele de suas costas diretamente sentiu um arrepio forte vindo ao seu corpo, lhe dando ainda mais impulsividade para continuar com o que estava fazendo. A levantou pelas nádegas, as apertando, enquanto sentia-se envolto pelas pernas de Tonks, os lábios se afastando dos dela para fazer uma pequena trilha para o pescoço dela, o mordendo e sugando, na tentativa de a marcar, como se aquilo fosse a fazer dele, e quando a ouviu gemer... podia arrancar a roupa dela, até mesmo rasgá-la por completo só para que pudesse continuar logo com aquilo e pudesse ouvir mais daqueles gemidos.

Estava descontrolado, sim, e como estava... E o único que podia culpar era a si mesmo, por não ter feito nada daquilo antes e agora to que tinha em mente para fazer era aproveitar mais da pele dela e os sons que ela poderia soltar... Aproveitar ela por completo.

Caminhou para o quarto um pouco sem jeito, algumas vezes parando em uma das paredes para a prensar contra a mesma, voltando a beijá-la, a provar da pela dela, a ouvir gemer sob seus toques. Estava sendo menos carinhoso do que era quando fazia aquele tipo de coisa em dias normais, não que fizesse muito – inferno, não fazia aquilo a anos -, mas toda sua necessidade impedia que fosse diferente, que fosse carinhoso como gostaria de ser.

A colocou na cama, deixando que as mãos dela puxassem sua camisa ao se juntar a ela na cama e nem deu grande importancia para onde esta fora parar enquanto se acomodava por entre as pernas dela, o rosto voltando a se afundar no pescoço dela. Seus dedos se prenderam contra a blusa dela, para logo a puxar de qualquer jeito, arrebentando os botões da mesma, sentindo as mãos de Tonks em seu rosto, a forçando a olhá-la nos olhos e o que viu ali fez com que quisesse rasgar o restante da roupa que ela vestia para receber mais daqueles olhares... Mas em vez disso se entregou a mais um beijo, necessitado cheio de significados que não conseguia colocar em palavras.

As roupas foram sendo jogadas e quase rasgadas pela parte de ambos, em meio a mais beijos e toques pesados. Sabia que ficaria tão marcado quanto ela, só pela forma que sentia as unhas dela em suas costas, se juntando ao mais alguns arranhões que se encontravam por ali e pelo resto de seu corpo... Sentia um pouco de orgulho dentro de si, de a fazer perder o controle sem nem estar dentro dela ainda... Não podia negar que era uma sensação maravilhosa e que só poderia melhorar dai, principalmente quando se juntassem completamente.

Fora surpreendido com uma mudança de posições, sentindo ela se sentar sobre seu colo, enquanto observava o corpo dela se erguer sobre o seu, podendo ver com perfeição o tronco completamente exposto a sua frente, e sorriu de lado com aquilo, enquanto levava uma das mãos ao quadril dela a fazendo se erguer um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão ao próprio membro, para deixar que ela comandasse por completo aquela situação, como ela parecia querer, pelo menos de principio.

O próprio tronco se arqueou ao sentir-se ser envolto pelo corpo de Tonks em um único movimento, os dedos se afundando com força no quadril dela, enquanto soltava um gemido alto com aquilo. Levantou o tronco por inteiro, se sentando na cama, para que pudesse mais uma vez colar os lábios aos dela, os dedos da mão que agora se encontrava livre se prendendo nos cabelos dela, enquanto sentia os movimentos que ela fazia sobre si, antes de voltar a beijá-la com vontade.

Permitiu que ficassem naquela posição até que ouvisse o gemido que lhe dizia que ela tinha chegado ao primeiro orgasmo da noite... Iria a dar muito mais do que só aquele. Podia aguentar a noite inteira, se fosse preciso...

A colocou contra a cama mais uma vez, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos para que seu peso não ficasse por completo sobre o dela, as pernas dobras sob as delas lhe dando mais impulso antes de voltar a estocar contra o corpo da garota, gemendo contra o ouvido dela, como ela fazia no seu. A mão livre puxou uma das pernas dela um pouco mais para cima, o facilitando a se mover com mais facilidade, e aquilo lhe trouxe um gemido ainda mais alto do que os anteriores aos ouvidos, e as unhas dela voltassem a se fincar em suas costas.

Não tinha espaço para carinho ou até mesmo cuidado entre os dois, o desejo e toda a espera para que aquilo finalmente acontecesse nublavam qualquer possibilidade de aquilo acontecer, trazendo mais e mais urgência ao seu corpo para ter mais do dela. E era tudo o que tinha esperado e mais... O corpo dela se arqueando contra o seu, os gemidos altos e até os sussurrados, a forma que Tonks lhe chamava por entre a respiração pesada e forçada, a forma que ela se agarrava ao seu corpo, o puxando para mais perto dela, enquanto os movimentos ficavam mais fortes e mai constantes por entre os corpos.

Seu primeiro orgasmo não demorou a chegar, mas nem por isso abandonou o corpo da garota de cabelos rosas, os lábios voltando aos dela em um beijo intenso e profundo, aproveitando por completo do gosto que ela tinha, se inebriando naquilo, se deixando levando por completo pelas sensações que ela lhe causava.

A noite se seguiu naquela maneira, em que ambos se perdiam um no outro, perdendo a conta de marcas que faziam um no outro, de quantas vezes alcançaram o apice e voltaram a se entregar um para o outro... A manhã seguinte veio mais rápido do que gostaria, fazendo com que ambos caissem na cama exaustos, as repirações ainda pesadas, mas completamente sonolentos.

A segurou contra seu corpo de maneira mais delicada do que os toques que a dava antes, enquanto se deixava relaxar pela cama por completo. E o sono lhe tomou o corpo por inteiro, o levando para um descanso que lhe era desconhecido a meses, e pode dormir com um sorriso desenhado no canto dos lábios, ainda sentindo o corpo de Dora contra o seu tão tranquilo e cansado quanto se sentia.

Ao acordar algumas horas depois – não sabia exatamente quantas – se encontrou sozinha na cama. Sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta, enquanto se levantava para ir encontrar com Severus no lugar em que tinham marcado para pegar a poção com ele. Mas se arrependeu no momento que se moveu.

Seu corpo doia. Não da maneira de todas as luas cheias, mas sim de uma maneira gostosa. A ardência em suas costas e coxas eram claramente das marcas das unhas de Tonks e aquilo lhe trouxe um pequeno sorriso aos lábios, por mais que sua parte racional gritasse que o que tinha acontecido era errado, e que ela havia ido embora sem nem mesmo lhe dar um adeus.

Os olhos varreram o quarto que ainda mostrava vestigios do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e percebeu que sua camisa não se encontrava em nenhum lugar para ser encontrado e que a de Tonks ainda se encontrava no chão, rasgadas da maneira que a tinha deixado. Se abaixou para pegar aquela pesa de roupa e a cheirou, sentindo o cheiro de ambos se misturando na mesma, o lábio inferior sendo mordido com aquilo, antes de notar um pedaço de papel sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, que não tinha notado antes.

"_Remus,_

Recebi um chamado de Moody essa manhã e não quis te acordar. Você tem que descansar um pouco para hoje a noite. Deixe que eu salvo o mundo por hoje, certo?  
>Passo amanhã para fazermos um pouco a nossa própria tradição, talvez possamos usar aquela bebida e o chocolate que comprou, o que acha?<br>Descanse, meu lobo... Ainda temos algumas noites para tirar o atraso, e pelo o que experimentei serão loooongas noites.

Beijos, Tonks"

"Meu lobo"... Podia se acostumar em ser chamado daquela maneira.

Caminhou para o banheiro, soltando um suspiro dolorido com as ardências que pareciam aumentar a cada vez que se mexia. Estava ficando velho demais para noites como aquela, mas não tinha como negar que elas eram simplesmente boas demais. Não sabia como tinha ficado tanto tempo resistindo a ela...

XXX

Acordou no outro dia, após a lua cheia, em seu banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Estava pior do que as últimas vezes... E aquilo era algo a se dizer já que nem sempre conseguia a poção que Snape lhe dava.

E só aquilo lhe fez lembrar do porque de querer ficar longe de Dora... Sim, mal tinha voltado ao seu conciente e já estava pensando nela e aquilo o matava ainda mais, por saber que não poderia continuar com ela. O problema era... Como iria resistir agora que sabia exatamente como era estar com ela? Como conseguiria ficar longe quando queria mudar a maneira que a tinha tratado a duas noites atrás? Como poderia simplesmente desistir de algo que parecia o acalmar e fazer com que quisesse lutar com ainda mais vontade?

Eram perguntas que não sabia e nem queria responder...

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que a queria ver, a tocar e a beijar mais uma vez. Mas tudo que poderia fazer naquele momento era tratar de seus ferimentos, por mais que fosse deixar uma marca ou outra deixada pela garota, para que sempre se lembrasse que uma hora ou outra iria acabar cedendo, por mais que aquilo fosse machucar tanto ele quanto ela, e a última coisa que queria era machucá-la.

Tinha uma decisão a tomar e seria a decisão mais dificil de sua vida, por isso se trancou em sua casa pelo dia inteiro, comendo os chocolates que tinha comprado, tomando um pouco da bebida que tinha encontrado, mas sem realmente exagerar.

E um chamado durante aquela noite, junta com a morte de mais um de seus melhores amigos, os que mais o tinha aceitado por ser daquela maneira, um dos que mais o incentivava a manter uma vida normal, por mais que aquilo fosse dificil o ajudou a tomar a decisão que talvez sem a ajuda de Sirius nunca tomaria, e por mais que ele não tivesse de fato lhe dado opnião alguma já havia tomado sua decisão.

Naquela noite mesmo aceitou ir morar com os outros lobisomens a mandado de Dumbletore, na tentativa de fugir da única coisa que não conseguia lutar contra, ou pelo menos acreditava que não tinha mais como lutar contra. Aceitou ficar longe de Dora para o bem dela, para não a machucar mais, para que não pudesse mais a magoar e se magoar, porque sabia que não poderia ter um futuro com ela sem que a levasse para baixo consigo, como tinha feito com seus melhores amigos...

E por mais que ela não soubesse, as vezes a via de longe, só para matar um pouco aquela dor que estava lhe matando aos poucos por dentro, para ter a certeza que ela estava bem, a salvo de todos os maus que poderia lhe oferecer. Sabia que uma hora o lobo falaria mais alto, mas o seguraria para que nada do que mais queria acontecesse... E sabia que aquela noite, de impulsividade e ciúmes, não havia sido culpa só do lobo, mas sim sua por não ter se segurado o bastante.

Só podia esperar que um dia ela o perdoasse e seguisse em frente...

* * *

><p>One-shot de como eu acho que era as coisas antes de Remus aceitar ficar com a Tonks, afinal as coisas não são de um só lado, hn?<br>Quando um não quer, dois não casam!  
>Piadiadinha sem graça, eu sei, mas é verdade, não? AUHAUHAUAH<p>

Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic, não sei se vou fazer uma segunda parte, ainda... Mas estive pensando sobre o assunto... Ainda não sei, mas eu ando com tanta coisa para escrever/fazer que é dificil eu fazer isso por agora, talvez mais para frente quando eu terminar todos os meus projetos e estudar, entre outras coisas.

Beijos


End file.
